


高中恋爱系列

by apicjoker



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apicjoker/pseuds/apicjoker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“诶，流川？好巧，来一场？”

“好。”

“加点赌注怎么样？”

“随你。”

“输了你请我喝可乐。”

“输了你每周陪我练两次球。”

“喂这是什么要求。”

“来不来？”

“当然。”

//

“你输了。”

“如果累计四次犯规能加罚一球的话是平手。”

“一对一不算。”

“okok我输了，周五一般我们四点半就能结束训练，那没什么事的话我们周五周六的五点半这里见。”

“嗯。”

“留个你们训练馆和你家里的电话吧，我的也留给你，万一来不了能通知一下对方，如果我有事我会在四点半之前打给你。”

“好。”

“一起吃饭吗？我输了，请客。”

流川把球塞回包里，说

“不，我回家。”

“哦，那好吧。”

“明天。”

“知道了我会准时的。”

流川跨上自行车准备回家，想了想好像这样对他好不容易争取来的新“陪练”有些不礼貌，回头说了一句

“再见。”

“bye~”

2

仙道把矿泉水空瓶丢进垃圾桶，看来他以后每周都得加练好几天啊，田岗已经够变态了，这个流川更是个魔鬼…

明天越野他们说好要去鱼老大家里一起看碟的，算了让他们自己看吧……

3

“今天状态这么不好的吗？我已经连进三球了。”

“别废话。”

“我可不会放水。”

仙道转身直接切进禁区强突上篮，被流川毫不留情的盖了下来，攻守转换，流川假动作后后仰拉杆，球没进…

仙道没有再攻过来，他抱着篮球走向流川，一手摸上了他的额头

“你发烧了。”

“胡说。”

“你自己没有感觉吗？额头很烫了。”

“天气有点热。”

“这是两回事，换件干净的衣服我带你去看医生。”

仙道从自己的背包里抽了一件T塞给流川，流川明显一副抗拒的样子，仙道只能自己动手……

“不要一副我强迫你的样子，生病不快点好拉下训练差距会被我拉的更大。”

“不去医院。”

“那我送你回家，你这个样子不能骑车。”

仙道拦了的士把车架在后面，一起挤进了后座。

“家里没人吗？”

“我姐去横滨出差。”

“家里有药吗？”

“客厅有药箱。”

“过期了啊，你等我吧，我去买药。”

“我给你钱。”

“不用了。”

和仙道一起回来的还有一碗面，流川很听话的吃完了才吃药，量了量体温还是烧的不低，仙道问他要不要和她姐姐说一下。

“不用，睡一觉就好。”

“生病一个人在家不太好。”

“你回去吧。”

“那你如果有事，打电话给我吧。”

“嗯。”

“还是我打电话给你吧，我九点左右打给你，如果你还是觉得难受，我可以让爸爸开车过来一起送你去医院？”

“你好啰嗦。”

“对了你明天吃什么？你刚才说姐姐下周二才回来。”

“不用你管。”

“那我明天再来看你吧。”

“不用………”

“你是不是除了打球以外都不想看到我…”

“……………也不是。”

“那明天见，我来之前会给你电话的。”

“…………”

Ps90年代初时间线设定手机还没有普及…

4

流川的起床气不小，他不耐烦的忍住把电话摔碎的冲动接了起来，听到那边的声音口气稍微好了一点

“昨天不是说好了今天见吗？我要出发啦~”

流川顶着乱糟糟的头发穿着他的卡通睡衣开门后看到了仙道和……看起来是仙道的妈妈……

“这是我妈妈。”

流川对长辈的礼数很是周全，仙道的母亲是个医生，摸了摸流川的额头问他还有没有哪里不舒服的，翻了翻他的眼皮让他张开喉咙，流川的烧还没退全，迷迷糊糊的任人摆布，看着仙道的妈妈从手提袋里搬了一盒又一盒的东西出来。

“这是你们今天的午餐和晚餐，昨天买的药不太对我带了新的来，我下下有手术，晚上再过来接你，你要照顾好流川同学，真是的怎么放心让你一个人在家呢？”

流川一脸蒙圈的不知道怎么拒绝，仙道的妈妈风一样的就走了，留下他和仙道，仙道很不客气的往他家沙发上一坐

“先吃饭啊流川同学。”

流川嚼着蛋卷帮仙道打开电视，把遥控器往他手里一塞，仙道按了一圈百无聊赖的突然问流川

“你这就没有点男人该看的东西吗？”

流川抬起头一脸的迷惑，仙道笑了笑

“好啦，我开玩笑的，你还是个小鬼。”

仙道好像听到他哼了一声，接着起身从电视柜底下翻出整整一打的……

和越野他们那种复刻光盘的看起来不一样，人家是正版的…还有进口的…

仙道难以置信的看着流川，流川又拿了一个他妈妈包的饭团撕开外面的包装

“看不出来啊……”

流川嗤之以鼻的看着正在精心挑选的仙道

“无聊。”

“这种东西你就放在客厅吗？”

“我姐买的。”

“你姐！！”

“妈妈让她买的，说她不在家的时候我可以自己看，就当间接性教育。”

“被你这么一说，我突然就没兴趣了怎么回事。”

“那是你的事。”

“哦，你有特别推荐的吗？”

“第三张吧。”

“哦~你喜欢这种类型的啊？”

“…………”

“我喜欢长腿，白一点的，胸不用太大。”

“那你换你左手那张。”

“为什么我会开始和你讨论这些？”

“你开头的。”

“能借我带回家吗？”

“阿姨会看到。”

“夹在书里她不会发现的……”

“…………哦。”

“流川枫你家为什么找不到半本书！！课本杂志也好啊！！”

“…………在学校。”

5

“烧退了诶，明天你就不要留下训练了吧，回来早点休息巩固一下。”

“我没事。”

“好啦，我这个周末也没有练球啊，你不会被我越拉越远的。”

“你周一会练。”

“………你这么较真的吗？”

6

“hi流川”

“？？？”

“接你放学啊~妈妈刚才特别送了便单过来。”

“……不要老是麻烦她。”

“她反正要去开会嘛~就顺便来学校接我再把我送过来。”

“改天我会登门拜谢她的。”

“你骑了车啊…”

“后面有加杠。”

“那我载你把，你骑车摇摇晃晃的不安全。”

“…………”

“没想到你这么听话啊~我以为还要等你训练完，结果打电话过去他们说你今天请假了。”

“你说的。”

“所以我也请假了……”

“……没必要…”

“总要照顾你到姐姐回来嘛，你昨天才刚退烧，这个季节很容易反复的。”

“我今天有带书回家。”

“啊？”

“可以借你了…”

“我不是为了这个啦！！！”

7

“你们的期中考试快到了吧。”

“不知道。”

“几所学校都是统一时间的。”

“哦。”

“你有没有考虑一下复习一下功课。”

“………也是可以。”

“流川枫…”

“嗯？”

“如果我没记错，你今年升二年级了…”

“嗯…”

“这是一年级的课本…”

“…………”

“因为不及格没办法上场…很丢脸的……”

“……”

8

一周后流川结束训练后来到小公园，仙道也刚到，流川刷的隔着他的脑袋丢了一个三分球进去，告诉他他完全恢复了。

半个小时后仙道就叫停，流川还没打够，仙道说他要回去啃书了。

“你真的一点也不担心你的考试吗？”

流川耸了耸肩，仙道从后面敲了敲他的脑袋

“算了今天和你回家我帮你复习吧，你这个人要有人看着。”

“我……”

“我可不想在县大赛看不到你。”

“………”

“上次那几张看完了，顺便换几张。”

“哦………”

9

“流川枫你是怎么考上高中的，据我所知湘北分数不低诶。”

“体育特招。”

“你这个不对啦，这个要套在方程里面。”

“哦………”

“国文背了吗？”

“没有。”

“还有四天考试。”

“………知道了……”

“至少要及格…”

“算了这几天我都来陪你读书吧。”

“我不要。”

“不可以不要！！！”

流川和仙道同时看着门口站着的高挑大美女，流川的姐姐上来就先对仙道一顿感谢，说这周末如果方便的话一定登门感谢。

“不用了，我父母平时都在东京，我母亲这次也是正好这边有会诊才过来，已经回去了。”

“那怎么行呢，那我们找个周末一起去东京吧，还有小枫这孩子的功课就拜托你了，难得看到他有这么投缘的朋友。”

“好呀。”

“………不要。”

“放学就来家里吃饭吧，我手艺一般，不过我们附近的外卖很好吃哦。”

“好啊~~”

“不！要！”

“那你们复习功课吧，还想吃点什么吗？炒面怎么样？”

“都可以啊~”

“不要！！”

“流川枫你再多说一句我就把你从二楼丢下去。”

“…………哦”

10

“去年的试卷你勉强能及格，每年难度差不多，我想你今年应该没什么问题。”

“嗯……”

“就没有一点感谢我的意思吗？”

“第二个抽屉里还有一些。”

“那我不客气了…”

11

“考完了诶，就不能放松一下一定要练球吗？”

“不能。”

“今天比投篮怎么样，20个一组，比进球率。”

“好。”

“输了请吃冷面哦~~”

“好。”

12

“老板再加个鸡腿。对了，你带钱了吗？”

“好像有……”

“好…像？”

“我有卡。”

“这种地方哪里能刷卡…”

“………”

“算了我请客吧，下次再轮到你，那老板鸡腿不要了。”

“！！！”

13

“不用这么急着就请回我啦，一次加三个鸡腿我吃不完的。”

14

“要去走走吗？”

“好。”

“吃的有点太饱了。”

“我也很饱。”

“最近怎么觉得老是和你呆在一起。越野他们今天说我没个队长的样子，训练做完总结跑的比兔子还快。”

“你不负责。”

“我是不想迟到。”

“又没关系。”

“练习赛做好准备了吗？我不会手软哦。”

“呵，手下败将。”

“昨天赢的是我。”

“上次输的是凌南。”

“这次不会给你们机会了。”

“输的请吃饭。”

“一言为定。对了，下周周不能陪你练球了，球队晚上加练，我得盯着。”

“嗯。”

15

“流川同学，我今天晚上想吃鳗鱼饭。”

“樱木那个白痴永远不会传球。”

“换我可能也会赌一把三分，宫城被阿福盯死了，传给他也不一定进，你被我管的乖乖的，还不如自己来。”

“你才乖乖的。”

“好啦，不要赌气了，老板在来份土豆饼。”

16

“我们一周多没见了。”

“是。”

“有点不习惯了。”

“……没什么不习惯的。”

“你这个人就好绝情。”

“………走吧。”

“去哪？”

“我家。”

“诶，到新货了？”

“嗯…”

“现在出发。”

17

“你今天看这个？”

“这个电影也很好看啊，我又不是总喜欢看那些。”

“哦。”

“明天有球赛，湖人对公牛。”

“嗯，十点开始。”

“要一起看吗？我正好跑步过来。”

“好…”

“那我回去了，诶，你姐姐还没有回来吗？”

“她最近总是加班。”

“那你记得等她回家再睡。”

“我知道。”

“明天早上，记得给我开门哦。”

“好。”

18

“我提着早饭被关在门外很可怜诶！！”

“对不起，睡过头了。”

“第一节都结束了！”

“公牛赢定了。”

“不一定啦。”

19

“你们这个周末没有训练吗？”

“没有。”

“我们的田岗变态明天下午还是给我们安排了，明天我四点结束训练，要去小公园吗？”

“嗯。”

“结束去吃拉面吧，不管谁输谁赢都我请客。”

“加鸡腿。”

“四个。”

“我买了新单车。”

“嗯？”

“做电车太麻烦了嘛，单车走小路其实也很快。”

“哦。”

20

“那条路比较近。”

“随意啦，绕一点路顺便送你回家，你姐姐可是拜托我看着你的，还可以试试我的新单车。”

“不用你送。”

“怎么我也比你大一岁。”

“切。”

“你从来不叫我学长。”

“你不配。”

“喂喂喂。”

“下次换我。”

“嗯？”

“我送你回家。”

“也是不用了，我一个大男人。”

“你才17。”

21

“真的不用啦！！”

“要！”

“好啦，那到了要不要进来坐坐。”

“你一个人？”

“他们周末偶尔过来，平时只能拜托阿姨定时会来打扫做饭什么的，没什么好招待你的，喝橙汁吗？”

“都可以。”

“有时候一个人也觉得这里有点太空旷了。”

“你可以去我家。”

“你明明不太欢迎我。”

“不会。”

“我去会逼你做功课的哦，你确定？”

“那你别来了。”

“………我就知道。”

22

“喂，你到家了吗？”

“嗯。”

“那就好。”

“挂了。”

23

“喂，我以为这么晚你睡了。”

“被你吵醒了。”

“那继续睡吧，我也要睡了。”

“哦。”

“晚安，流川。”

“晚安。”

24 

“诶？流川，你怎么在这里，我不是提前打电话和你说了今天我们周五要开队内会去不了。”

“反正也没事。”

“你在学校门口等了我很久吗？”

“还好。”

“有事吗？”

“没事，今天我姐去出差了。”

“嗯？”

“可以一起吃饭。”

“然后回你家一起看新的小电影吗？”

“…………”

“开玩笑啦，明天森林狼有比赛哦。”

“也可以一起看。”

“我可不想再被关在门外了。”

“你可以睡沙发。”

“？？”

25

“流川起床啦！！比赛要开始啦！”

“………唔”

“我做了三明治，起来先吃早饭哦。”

26

“晚上还可以睡沙发吗？”

“可以。”

27

“第一轮可别被爆冷。”

“你也是。”

“联合决赛见”

28

“喂，你到家啦？”

“嗯。”

“我今天看你比赛了，对你招手你居然没理我。”

“没看见。”

“你的亲卫队人太多了。”

“……”

“那个麻理看起来很符合你的口味。”

“呵。”

29

“诶，你居然会打电话给我？”

“武园…”

“我知道，他们有个不错的新人。”

“嗯。”

“不过和你当年一样，嫩的像个国中生。”

“切。”

“我们明天是前后场吧。”

“是。”

“有机会见面了诶。”

“白痴。”

“说实话你没有一点点不习惯吗？我们前段几乎两三天就见一面，周末都是一起过的。”

“有一点。”

“我以为你会回答完全没有。”

“现在完全没有了。”

30

“你今天的扣篮落地的时候差点踩空了，没事吧？”

“没事。”

“还以为能在球员通道看到你，结果居然遇到了海南的人。”

“海南很强。”

“是啊，即使没有阿牧，他们还是难啃的骨头，青田进步很大，不输樱木，而且他更成熟。”

“嗯”

“流川，你要睡了吗？”

“还没。”

“不要睡太早。”

“？？？”

“我有点事，先挂了。”

“哦。”

31

“你来干什么？”

“路过。”

“晚上十点你要去哪。”

“不告诉你。”

“要进来吗？”

“不用，明天还要晨练。”

“你不会是半夜想看………”

“没有的事！！！”

“很晚了。”

“那我………回去了。”

“明天训练完，可能要晚上九点了。”

“你要吃宵夜吗？”

“好。”

32

“被人看到我们联合决赛前一起吃铁板烧他们会疯掉吧。”

“我无所谓。”

“三天后第一场就是海南，你们够头疼的吧。”

“赢就对了。”

“翔阳今年也不好打。”

“自求多福。”

“流川，还有件事我和你提前说明一下。”

“？”

“虽然我喜欢你，但是比赛我一点都不会手软的。”

“说废话。”

“你这是什么回应啦，这已经是我能想到最不尴尬的表白方式了。”

“球场上，没有男朋友。”

“我以后叫你流川会子吧。”

“…………”

33

“你还要抱多久。”

“才抱了半个小时，你就腻了吗？以后怎么办？”

“不是。”

“让我宣泄一下情绪，毕竟比赛前不能满脑子都是你啊。”

“笨蛋，以后有的是机会。”

34

“我可以？”

“可以…”

“唔………”

“…流川枫这是我的初吻你好歹打个招呼再啃上来。”

“闭嘴。”

“看了那么多进口小电影怎么连亲嘴都不会，重来一次。”

35

“我回家了。”

“嗯。”

“会想你的，到家给你电话。”

“注意安全。”

“想和你说晚安。”

“知道了笨蛋，路上慢点”

36

“晚安流川。”

“晚安。”

“如果能一起参加全国大赛，算不算是我们的第一次旅行。”

“赢了再说。”

“不管结果怎么样，都计划一次旅行吧。”

“好。”

“诶，流川，你不是喜欢第三张那样的吗？”

“………”

“我是没有问题，你腿长又白，也没什么胸。”

“………”

37

“我开玩笑的嘛，干嘛挂我的电话。”

“无聊。”

“好啦，真的要去睡觉了，晚安。”

“晚安。”

“北海道怎么样？”

“我都好。”

38

“我就知道你还没睡。”

“你吵死了。”

“明明和我一样想你想的睡不着。”

“滚去睡觉！！”

“我好喜欢你啊，会子。”

“笨蛋！”

“你好歹说句你也是嘛。”

“我也是。”

“你这么可爱我怎么办啊~”

“神经病…”

39

“你放开！”

“让我抱一下嘛~这几天我忍住不联系你都要疯掉了啦。”

“专心比赛。”

“那你倒是松开手，再抱下去要被发现了，我和妈妈说了，她说如果我考进年级前十，她会帮我们出旅行费用，我还有去年物理比赛的奖金，够我们两个去玩了。”

“我姐说和你去的话，她全包……”

“我和我妈妈，说的是实话哦~我要和我认真交往的男生去旅游。”

“我姐说我喜欢就好。”

“我现在好想亲你~”

“忍屁啊。”

“……会有反应啦……你看我硬了。”

“操…”

40

流川永远也不会告诉仙道，他以前经常骑车绕上二十分钟“故意”路过凌南，某人训练结束后总是有女生跟在他身后送水气的他想把单车乎到他脑门上，还有，他喜欢看第三张是因为男主笑起来像极了某人。

仙道也永远不会告诉流川，他天天怂恿教练要多和湘北打友谊赛，他是听阿福说经常在那个小公园看到流川他才去碰碰运气的，第一次一对一，他是故意输的…

End

2

第二章点下方next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2旅行篇

两家家长对于儿子交了个男朋友都只是抬了个眉毛。

仙道下半年就要毕业了，美国那边的通知书早早就下来了，流川要不是为了替湘北争口气早就去了父母身边，过了二年级下半年大抵是要一起去那边的，也就省了异地恋的烦恼。

仙道早就在计划旅行，攒了小半年的零花钱再加上生物比赛的奖金，和流川商量了好几次要去哪里，流川问再多都是随便，仙道挑了半天，选了九州，安静，有流川喜欢的火锅，还有温泉。

一路上被老妈唠叨的送到车站，末了口袋里被塞了什么东西，仙道拿出来差点吐血，故作镇定的把东西塞回口袋，喊流川上车。

几个小时的车程流川基本是靠在仙道肩膀上睡过去的，中间几次都是被仙道的小动作弄醒，偷掐他的脸偷吻他的额头还要处理一下不太雅观的口水。

被他弄的烦了干脆抬头直接印在他唇上，小小声的啵了一声埋头继续睡，仙道四下注意好像没人在看他们，又想到的口袋里的东西，整个人都热了起来。

仙道在前台登记流川坐在一边看着箱子，拿了房卡流川推着箱子往里面走，一手自然而然的牵着仙道。

在这方面流川一向比仙道坦荡，他谈恋爱干嘛要躲躲闪闪，他和仙道的事在队内基本算是半公开，湘北校门口时不时多个大帅哥等人下课，流川亲卫队会在去陵南的班车上逮到他们的男神。

这事对于湘北很大程度的解决了原来队内的主要矛盾，流川和樱木，樱木自从撞见仙道喂流川吃章鱼烧后就没那么讨厌流川了，毕竟流川和晴子是不可能了…

进了房间仙道就原形毕露了，挂在流川身上把车上的那个吻给讨了回来，压在门板上不让他动，流川也没认真的抗拒，反过来勾着他的脖子把自己往上送…

手也不规律了起来，急着去扯仙道的外套，仙道分开一点距离抬手让他把外套脱下，流川的动作大了点，有什么东西从里面掉了出来。

流川好笑的看着仙道的大红脸，从地上把那一小盒东西捡起来，抬着才被吻的水光淋漓的眼睛问他

“想做吗？”

仙道别过头，深吸了一口气，

“你还没成年。”

这下轮到流川脸红了，他没好气的把那盒东西往仙道身上砸，仙道好脾气的把他圈回怀里，吻着他的耳朵，说我们可以做点小朋友该做的事情。

流川被撩的浑身发软，跌跌撞撞脱了套头毛衣和裤子，一起进的浴室，热水，泡沫，少年光滑的肌肤，流川咬着仙道的肩膀释放在他手里，顶在他小腹上那根大玩意也磨着出了精。

再一起泡进温泉，雾气腾腾恍恍惚惚的抱在一起，热的受不了又分开，止不住的亲吻和触碰，流川从池子里出来的时候全身都是软的，被按在床上，从眼角到小腿都被人细细的吻过。

形状漂亮的立着，被他一口含进嘴里吞吐舔弄，抓着他的头发不需要掩饰呻吟，抬着腰要他吞的更深，想把所有都给他，给仙道…那个他光听名字他心尖就能甜的发颤的男孩。

换个姿势，心甘情愿的把他吞到最深，听他的闷哼，听他用低沉到声音喊他的名字，生涩又大胆的讨好他取悦他，把他的味道一并吞下，就像他吞下他的一样。

男孩总有些发泄不完的精力，难得的独处竟疯到了下半夜，浑身汗湿的黏在一起接吻耳语，仙道含着他的耳垂逼流川羞怯含糊的说爱他，仙道笑起来的眼睛能弯成流川最喜欢的弧度，流川玩着他塌了一半刺猬头，几丝头发落在额头上，看起来要命的性感成熟。

那盒东西始终没拆，仙道疼他疼到骨子里了，忍的在难受也作罢，流川舔着他上下翻滚的喉结说会给他最好的新年礼物。

光一句话就又挑起了了男孩的兴趣，压着他蹭着他的腿根一边吸着他的乳头，流川太喜欢他的亲近了，敞着身体任他翻弄。

这次是磨着他的后腰出来的，流川浑身都是红的，又被他玩出来了一次，射不出东西了，下身半抬头留着淫水，被处理干净了就靠在仙道怀里喊困。

睡到自然醒挤在一起刷牙洗脸，他帮他吹干黑亮的头发他帮他定型他有点二百五的发型，走走停停了一天，迷路也好找不到地址也罢相机忘记充电没拍几张就关机，即使这样都不会吵架，晚上钻进最有名的小店，点了一整桌的东西。

偷喝了一点酒，拒绝了隔壁桌女生的邀约，在的士后排十指交错靠在一起，仙道说去美国后可以租一个小公寓，就在他们两个学校的中间。他负责打工赚房租但是家务要两个人轮流。

流川扣紧他的手说好，他眼睛塞满了这个俊朗的少年，风吹过来的时候他吻了他，他会脸红，躲着后视镜的说回房间再亲啦。

借着酒精又是一番亲咬撕磨，大胆的很，骑在仙道身上把两人的性器握在一起套弄，怎么都觉得不够，胸膛贴着胸膛感受对方崩乱的心跳，允着他的脖子舔他的耳廓，仙道按着还一个劲往上扑的流川骂他小色鬼，再来他就办了他。

流川哪里会理会他从没成过气候威胁，粘腻腻的躺下要他帮他，两条长腿勾着他往自己身上压，占尽了便宜吃饱喝足的翻身就睡，仙道哭笑不得的扳过他的脸只能狠狠的亲两口作罢。

//

流川翻了个身，嗅了口他闻了二十几年的味道，晚上有点冷，有人心领神会的把他拥进怀里，把他泛凉的手握在胸前，扯过勾过被子把他露在外面雪白的背颈包好。

“睡不习惯？”

“有点。”

也不是什么纪念日，纯粹的心血来潮，想回来第一次旅行的地方看看。

酒店刚好翻新完，连房间号都没变，还是拖着箱子牵着他的手，无视一周人艳羡的目光。

借着迷糊劲就要，蹭着他半硬的东西，算是把年少时没做到最后的遗憾给弥补了，仙道笑着说他是老不正经，偏偏自己被他捏在手里几下就硬的耀武扬威，磨着他滑软的臀部急切在入口处热热的磨。

一抵到入口流川的迫不及待的压着腰整根往里吞，小幅度的扭着腰要仙道撞进来来，仙道一手摸到前面拧他颜色鲜艳的乳头说自己迟早要吃不消。

放屁，到头来被干的神志不清低声服软的永远是流川，张着湿透的腿根爽够了就要人出去，仙道也就这事不由着他了，换了个姿势架着他的长腿狠狠的往里凿，一边“拷问”他以后半夜还发不发骚了。

疯够了冲干净身子泡进温泉，仙道觉得他眼角的细纹都是漂亮的，和几十年前那个黑发白肤的少年一样，抬起他圈在自己脖子上的胳膊握着他的手，吻上了他们带了十几年的银环。

“听说这里的养老院不错。”

流川无语的泼了一把热水在他脸上，说不行，这里的冬天太冷了，加州的冬天更好过一些。

“都听你的。”

End

第三章点下方next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

1  
吃醋

流川其实不讨厌女孩，每次看到她们整齐划一的站成一排拼命为湘北加油倒也觉得很可爱…

当然他觉得可爱的女生仅限于湘北的，某人学校的就不是了。

湘北的女生从不会故意找各种理由在他身边叽叽喳喳，从不会给他做一大堆便当营养餐，不会有事没事拿着卷子问他这道题要怎么写。

（人家敢问你敢答吗流川小朋友？）

流川一脸菜色的站在陵南门口，仙道看到他招了招手，向他走来。

后面跟着两个女生又叫了仙道的名字，和上次见到的好像长的不太一样。

流川看着仙道好脾气的从书包里抽出笔记来借给她们，旁边一个女生羞涩的递了个便单盒过来。

“训练辛苦了！”

仙道明显已经感觉到流川那边的空气温度骤降了，又不好意思推脱，提着个黄色碎花的便单盒一脸的尴尬。

又有人抓着仙道问他下周的考试前能不能帮她们突袭一下，一个两个三个围成了小群，女孩们哪能忽视旁边帅到反光的湘北校草，其中一个倒是大方，直接念出了他的名字

“流川同学来找仙道是约着一起训练吗？”

流川点了点头

“我好像上周也有看到你诶，原来你们私下这么好。”

仙道搭上流川的肩膀说对啊，我最爱他了。

女孩们全当他开玩笑，捂着嘴笑，流川也不扒开他的手，仙道怕他不高兴，说他们要走了，不然小球场要被人占了。

“流川同学…”

流川听到自己的名字嗯了一声，有女生小声的说

“如果下次和仙道约练球的话，可以让他和我说一声，便单我可以做两份。”

流川楞了楞，又看了一眼仙道手上的便单盒，居然提了提嘴角…说

“好啊。”

从此仙道禁止流川出现在陵南校门口。

2  
比赛

流川和仙道有一点很像，就是把恋爱和比赛分的很清…

平时在一起练球的时候流川可以忽略仙道的漂亮的人鱼线和胸肌，仙道可以无视流川白的耀眼的背和线条诱人的腰。

陵南在联合决赛最后一场干掉了湘北，最后五秒仙道生扛了樱木和流川两人包夹的防守最后中投得手…

比赛结束后仙道从哭的笑的的人群里找到了沉默的流川，流川看了他一眼，拍了拍他递过来的手。

比赛就该这样。

海南还是一如既往的拔得头筹，陵南第一次进全国大赛，仙道成了神奈川第一个非冠军队伍的mvp。

陵南说白了就是一人球队，所有人都知道防死仙道就能赢球，除了耗不过海南的铁桶阵容，都还在新旧磨合的翔阳和湘北都拿他没办法。

流川有些不甘心，但输的服气，体力还是老问题，毕竟整场球他都在和仙道缠斗，最后那个球他其实跑的很吃力了，全靠意志在撑，樱木还不够成熟，被仙道打穿是理所应当的。

全国大赛是不能一起去了，仙道要备战，每天被田岗训的人畜不分，两人只能偶尔打打电话，仙道早结束训练的话，可以去找流川吃个晚饭。

本来流川还想去看仙道比赛的，但奶奶来了日本，流川只好当个乖乖仔陪在一年多没见到他的老人家身边，定时打开电视，看着仙道的女球迷每场几何倍数的增长。

这样一只单薄的没有出色中锋的球队能靠着简单野蛮的一拖四的打法闯进半决赛，第一次进全国赛的陵南背着这种的战绩回来的确让人大呼意外，仙道名声大噪…几乎所有的大学都投来了橄榄枝…甚至还有日本最大的娱乐公司。

仙道哪有心思应付这些，回到神奈川第一件事就是往流川家跑。

毕恭毕敬的见了爷爷奶奶，带了特别准备的伴手礼还有少年特有的朝气，礼貌又有风度，流川的爷爷奶奶大呼开心，都是见过世面的，对方优秀就好，哪里管是什么性别。

3  
恋爱

假期快要结束才能腾出时间来好好恋爱，仙道在小球场任劳任怨的帮流川捡球帮他统计了一下今天的进球率，加练结束后一起去吃晚饭。

夹走他碗里的油炸天妇罗说他得少吃这个，多要了一份牛肉，嘱咐他要提高体能最好连拉面都少吃。

流川赌气的啃着牛排和蔬菜沙拉，仙道笑着还是把天妇罗还给他了，流川脸色这才好起来，仙道觉得他好可爱，忍不住想逗他，问他昨天的数学写完了没。

这下真的生气了，哄了一路到流川家门口才好，抱还是肯让抱的，躲在小洋房的内墙把人扣在怀里，低头去迎他迫不及待凑上来的唇。

会是越来越会了，默契的张嘴两条湿软的舌头纠缠在一起，带着刚刚喝完的汽水味，仙道的手伸进他宽大的t恤里抚着他细瘦的腰，触感滑腻，又不敢更近一步，整个手心都是汗，流川就更大胆了，直直的在他的背上一通乱摸。

哪里舍得分开，不知道亲了多久，硬的两人都头脑发涨，仙道微微褪开了点距离，又忍不住在他迷瞪瞪的脸上啄了一口，说再不回家你姐要找我要人了。

“明天早上要训练，下午去看电影好不好？”

流川自然什么都说好，又粘了他一会转身回家。

咬下他喂过来的爆米花时可以偷偷的舔他带着甜味的指腹，饮料只买了一杯，自然而然的共用一个吸管，看到一半还是忍不住了，在后排偷偷的接吻。

千方百计磨到九十点才肯回家的，天色暗的可以大方的牵着手，流川看了看自家的灯没亮，进了门看到姐姐的纸条，临时出差。

流川腾的一下冲下楼，一打开门就看到仙道还在那站着演罗密欧，正抬头看着自己房间…

有点窘迫，问他怎么又出来了…

“我姐不在。”

仙道在脑子里脑补了一万字这句话背后的意义。

然后就这么看着对方，明明刚才还亲的难舍难分现在居然一下都羞涩了起来。

流川选择一声不吭回头进家门，仙道小心脏乱窜厚着脸皮跟上。

其实不是第一来了，也不是没一起过过夜，就是正儿八经谈恋爱后第一次来，又是这个点，仙道的想法很难不跑偏。

规规矩矩的去洗澡了，穿着流川的t和短裤，光是这样仙道的某个地方就“精神万分”。

流川显然没有让他睡沙发的意思，抱着一个新枕头往自己床上丢。

仙道怂了，突然有点想回家。

他怕自己禽兽起来流川扛不住。

半个小时后仙道知道自己错了。

流川枫才是禽兽…

仙道躺在床上空洞的看着天花板，流川两眼泛着水气递了纸巾过来…仙道又看了看自己的不知何时又抬头挺胸的小兄弟

然后被流川骂变态。

既然流川看清了他的真面目，仙道破罐破摔，翻身做主人，对流川好好变态了一回。

前所有为的刺激让两人9缠到半夜都不消停，谁都舍不得睡，在昏暗的灯光下看着对方的脸，细碎的接吻，把以前暌违已久的胸肌腹 肌大腿摸了个遍。

第二天一前一后的起床，仙道借着窗帘透过来的光吻他柔软的耳垂，流川半睡半醒的眯着眼，自然而然的把两个人的距离又拉近了一点，同时很明显的感觉到了男孩早上特有的“情况”。

于是一个打算继续禽兽，一个决心好好的当他的变态。

4  
吵架

其实两人很难吵起来，流川大多选择沉默，仙道一般好声好气的讲道理。

偶尔也有急的时候。

比如流川令人头疼的学习问题，仙道简直操碎了心。

试题写到一半不是打盹就是凑过来要亲亲抱抱试图转移逃避。

仙道只能无奈的先吃尽豆腐……

边提裤子边让他洗完澡继续把卷子写完。

流川被忽悠了几次发现仙道真的好难搞一男的。

干脆顺了他的意，其他的事都放一放，也不见面了，电话几句就挂，说要好好学习。

一周后仙道就举着白旗主动在湘北门口“求和”。

“去我家看电影把。下载了新的电影。”

“不要。”

“我错了我躺平今天你想干什么都可以。”

“考虑一下。”

“你都往这个方向走了就是答应了嘛~~”

仙道圈着一脸得意的男友暗暗叹气，这以后是只能靠出卖色相了……

5

未来

“这是什么？”

“推荐信。”

“？”

“你明年要回美国了不是。”

“我没答应。”

“我听到你在电话里和他们吵架了。”

“………”

“舍不得我啊？”

“放屁。”

“反正我是不放心把你放回美国去的，只好亲自贴身监督。”

“你……”

“这个专业，他们学校是最好的。你不觉得我很厉害吗？”

“切。”

6  
家人

“妈，我在和流川交往。”

“嗯，知道了，不可以耽误学习哦~还有记得，你们还没成年哦~”

//

“没有喜欢的女孩子。”

“啊…怎么这样，我们家小枫没有人追吗？”

“有喜欢的男孩子。”

“帅吗？”

“嗯。”

“好的你记得发照片到我邮箱哦”

“好。”

“假期带他来美国玩吧~”

“好。”

7  
队友

越野和彦一已经观察了仙道和流川很久，最后得出结论。

仙道和流川这么厉害一定是私下一起训练的成果，果然王者就只和王者在一起玩！！！

彩子三年级后还是常去看比赛的，不得不感叹流川和仙道的职业素养，场下眉来眼去就差告诉全世界这是我男人了，上了场还是一如既往的鬼见愁，你看你看流川又差点把球扣人脸上了，那是仙道的脸啊！！！他也舍得！！！

樱木和放假的三井约了秘密特训，发现球馆灯还没全灭…

一定是负责打扫的忘记关灯了，明天他要好好耍耍学长兼下任队长的威风。

一拉开门他看到了什么！！！！

樱木迅速的合上了门，回头撞见了刚到的三井。

“别别别进去。”

门倒是从里面自己开了，仙道探出了头来问

“我买了很多哦，樱木要一起吃吗？”

三井一头雾水问仙道怎么也在这，樱木不知如何作答，流川淡淡的回了两个字

“约会。”

“死狐狸你说什么？”

“约会，你一辈子都没机会经历的。”

“胡说八道，我和晴子去年已经约过会了！！！我们去看了烟花。”

出了校门仙道忍不住又凑过去亲了亲流川扬眉吐气的小脸。

“约会可不能少了这个。”

End


	4. 成人礼

加州的冬天还算好过，流川穿着颜色素净的厚毛衣带着顶有点孩子气的帽子，皮肤白的反光，他从超市走出来，把东西一股脑的放在后备箱，拉开了副驾驶座。

仙道整理好了后备箱突然想起来忘记买黄油，让流川在车里等着，他去去就回。

十分钟后仙道回来了，顺手带了一个冰淇淋塞给流川，亲了亲他面无表情的脸，说好啦，今天也算是约会了。

流川也不知道是该高兴还是该沮丧，仙道的父母从日本来过圣诞，他很喜欢仙道的父母，只不过他和仙道的二人世界就此作罢。

他还有半年高中毕业，先前亚洲高质量的教育再加上他男友毫不留情的“压迫”，他如果挑个不那么热门的专业和仙道考上同一所大学应该不难。

这样他就可以理所当然的搬去仙道的公寓了，因为他马上就要成年了。

之前不是没有计划过，父母接纳他们恋爱已经很是开明，流川实在不好提出来过早的同居。

仙道一向的讨长辈喜欢，他那个生物工程忙起来经常只能周末过来和流川的家人一起吃个晚饭，然后就是无止境的泡在实验室里。

好处就是仙道真的不缺钱，申请的项目经费多的是企业赞助，奖学金拿到手软，同年级的大学生还在为开房钱打工他已经租了个豪华公寓，就是没什么时间回去。

流川没少为这事赌气过，仙道每天电话短信没断过，流川也不是不讲道理的人，仙道说圣诞假期他们可以休息，到时候好好的陪陪流川。

流川期待了一个多月，等来了仙道的父母。

可以理解，好几个月没看到儿子了，怎么能不想，流川三天不见就能想到抓狂。

然后他们二老选择，住在仙道的公寓……

接着就是无止境的两家联谊活动…

开心归开心，就是永远一大家子在一起，牵个手他们都觉得别扭。

仙道怎么能不明白流川的小心思，私下哄了好几次，刚想亲亲他生无可恋的小脸，流川的侄子举着玩具枪就破门而入……

流川无奈的把头搁在他的肩膀上，楼下有人喊他们的名字，流川一下楼就被喷了满身的金色彩带，流川的姑姑激动的搂着他说快来，我们要一起庆祝新年和你的成年礼。

倒数的时候手是偷偷牵在一起的，新年钟声敲响仙道在他耳边说生日快乐，两个人在家长们的欢呼和怂恿下不自在的抱了抱，流川的爷爷清了清喉咙对流川好一阵的“成年教育。”

闹腾到了两点多，流川眼睁睁的看着仙道只能和父母一起回到他的公寓。仙道也在回头看他，给了他个飞吻。

不出两分钟流川的就收到了仙道的讯息，一个哭丧的表情和一串小爱心。

过了一会仙道又发了一条

“我的新年礼物是不是泡汤了。那你的生日礼物我也不给啦！”

流川耳根泛红的回了混蛋两个字，他看了看时间和爷爷已经迷瞪瞪的眼睛，下楼去把老爷子扶上了二楼。

老爷子甚是喜欢这个最小的孙子，拉着他又是好一阵的长篇大论，流川实在觉得他可爱，他说什么他都应，那边流川的外甥女吵着晚上一定要和太奶奶一起睡，流川说晚上他来照顾爷爷。

替他脱下外套帮他松了精致的领结，流川去浴室替他预热一下水温，回到房间老爷子看起来清醒了不少，对流川招了招手示意他过来。

流川听过的坐在他身边，肩膀被啪的拍了一下

“你去吧，我就说你晚上睡我这了。”

“？？”

流川一头雾水的看着爷爷，老爷子又扇了他这个呆孙子一脑门

“翻墙都不会谈什么恋爱。”

流川一下子闹了个大红脸，他让爷爷不许再胡闹了，心里计算了一下二楼的高度…

简直就是小意思，他小时候没少半夜翻去院子里挖这埋那。

但是表面上还是要推脱的，说明天再见一样的，老爷子揉了揉他的头发，说你们两眼睛都快长在对方身上了，就不要再演乖孩子了。

“你已经成年了，可以做所有大人该做的事了？”

流川咳嗽了一声

“听说你们去旅行回来一个套都没用啊。”

流川恼羞成怒急急的推着老爷子去洗澡，坐在床上，脑子里全是和仙道去旅行的种种。

仙道反正是克制的很，他们其实也就差那一步了吧…

等老爷子穿着花浴袍出来看着自己傻楞楞坐在床上的孙子又忍不住去揪他的鼻子，

“我给你最后一次机会哦，再不去我就要锁窗户了。”

流川没好气的把他塞回被子里，酒劲上来了老爷子第八十次的说起当年自己是怎么追上他奶奶的，流川听了那么多次还是觉得有趣，说好了好了她明天就回来陪你睡了。

然后他站起来往窗外探了探

“那今天就委屈你一个人睡了。”

老爷子一下子就乐了

“一路顺风。”

老爷子看着流川利落的翻窗从花园的后门出去，想起这孩子从小就喜欢挤在他和流川奶奶中间的样子。

可招人烦了，老是破坏他们的二人世界。偏偏又可爱的紧，终究现在是长大了啊，就是怎么还是呆头呆脑的连个恋爱都谈不利索白瞎了他遗传自自己的那张脸。

//

流川踩着单车一边往仙道的公寓赶一边给他去了讯息，还有一段距离就看到了熟悉的身影站在社区门口，他大力的蹬的几下，那人的身形越来越清晰。

回过神来已经在他怀里了，抱的好用力，仙道吻着他被风吹的有点僵的脸怪他怎么不多穿件衣服，流川说没关系，锁了单车两人牵着手进了电梯，手心里全是汗，仙道说他爸妈都睡了，他们轻一点就好。

束手束脚的进了仙道的房间，这下放松了，仙道开了灯，两人看着对方的脸，居然都有些害羞了起来，即使他们“擦边球”已经打了很多次了，正儿八经的“真枪实弹”说实话都有点紧张。

仙道先说的话，温柔的很，说生日快乐，低的只有流川听的到，然后就是烫在流川心里的那三个字，流川觉得自己浑身都软了。他低声回了句谢谢，实在开不了口再说着什么，只能红着耳根吻住了仙道。

接吻是平时最爱做的事情之一，默契的张口伸出舌头调戏纠缠，越吻越深，流川主动去扯仙道的睡衣，自己的连帽衫已经被仙道脱的只剩下袖子挂着，跌跌撞撞的往浴室走。

仙道是被推出来的，他努力的压了压自己，基本的准备，流川说他自己来，仙道刚才不过是伸了根手指进去，下身硬的快要炸了。

流川全身泛着红一拉开浴室的门就被压在墙上，他顺从的搂上仙道的脖子回应他从未如此凶狠的吻，赤裸的肌肤每寸都帖在一起，贪婪的揽着腰背抚摸缓缓摩挲到胸口再到臀部，流川被亲的晕头转向只能微张著口，任由对方亲吻吮咬，温热的鼻息滑过脖颈，灼热的吻一路向下，叼住乳头急切粗鲁地玩弄，最后越吻越下，直到下腹，仙道吸咬他细嫩的大腿内侧，住上前亲了亲湿漉漉的头，一口含了进去。

卖力的舔弄着对方的性器把嘴里的东西吞到最深，一番下来后流川十指插在仙道的头发里，小声的说自己要射了，仙道没有要躲的意思，舌头一勾喉咙里被猛的灌了一股热流，他没做半点停顿直接吞了大半，又抬起身子捏着流川的下巴吻他，说他是最好吃的东西。

手忙脚乱的去旅行用的背包里翻出套，因为紧张和小小的包装做了好一阵斗争，慌张，脸红，流川闭上眼睛毫不抵抗的任仙道打开他的身体，仙道贴上他耳廓粗喘着舔舐含吻哄他放松，好不容易才找对位置，身下抵着入口一点点的推进，敏感的前端被嫩滑的媚肉紧紧包裹着，销魂的快感立刻蜂拥而来，流川低头眼睁睁看着性器侵入自己的私处，异样情色刺激的画面让他紧张的全身都在泛红，本能的想要躲，被仙道大热汗淋漓地压紧他两条乱蹭的大腿，猛地向前一捅直插到底，全根没入。

太紧了，仙道被夹的头脑发涨，全凭本能小幅度的冲撞，进出间流川说不上是难受还是什么，又不敢发出声音，那根东西插他浑身痉挛抽搐，肠肉本能地收缩挤压，要命将体内的东西越挤越大，他使出一点力气撑着床铺向上逃，对方粗硬的肉棒却紧追不舍，每躲开一分就被插入更深，最后他头顶住床头无处可逃，只能无能为力混乱地呢喃，仙道也是初次，根本坚持不了多久，连高潮是怎么来的都不知道，全身都酥了，热的不可思议，埋在对方的身体里连气息都是乱的，抱着流川好一阵恍惚，流川半硬的下身被被突如其来的热楞是刺激的来了精神，开始难耐的用身体蹭着仙道的小腹。

糊里糊涂的来了第二次，换了套子，这次进入的还算顺利，一边慢慢的抽插一边握着流川上下滑动，不知所谓的快感在大脑里不断的生腾翻滚蒸发，心理上终于完全拥有这个人的满足比生理上的快感强烈的多，仙道喃喃的在流川耳边说好喜欢他，流川根本没办法回应，脑子一片混乱，只能凑上去吻住他，仙道被他这一下亲的哪有办法坚持，狠狠的顶了几下就只剩力气趴在流川身上喘气了。

分开时两人都是大红脸，仙道问他有没有不舒服，流川把脸闷进被子说没有，也不肯一起去洗澡，实在是不想承认下身还奇怪的很。

仙道收拾了床边的狼藉自己去的浴室，流川听到他走了才把头抬起来，换了姿势一翻身发现仙道还没走，白痴一样的看着自己，一脸亢奋还没褪去的少年眯着眼睛俯下身来亲他，亲他的额头眼睛鼻子最后软软的印在他的唇上，眼里的感情一点都藏不住，拉着流川的手按在自己胸前，心跳一下下拍打着流川的手心…流川推搡了他两下让他快去。

仙道捏着流川的脸问他想不想要，流川不意外仙道的豁达“奉身精神”，他往仙道怀里拱了拱，说迟早的事，今天先放过他。

贪婪的借着微弱的光看着对方的脸，抵着额头说着无聊的笑话讨论学校的事和季后赛，流川说了爷爷的事，仙道瞪大了眼睛，他明天下午哪还有脸去陪爷爷打高尔夫。

流川压低了笑声说没事的爷爷骨子里就是个老幼稚鬼，仙道捏着流川的脸说明明你才是小流氓，手被一下子拍掉了，小流氓一口咬在仙道肩膀上。

疼的仙道直接硬了。

又在被子里吻的连气都舍不得换一口，仙道硬的发烫的性器直直的和流川的顶在一起，他实在是想再进去一次，但流川终究才刚刚经历“第一次”，也没有套了，仙道哼了哼决定这次还是用手解决。

后半夜实在是闹够了，流川靠在仙道的手臂上睡的安稳，仙道抬着眼皮又在他脸上吻了一下，再想多看他一会也架不住发泄后的疲倦，快要睡着前突然想起了流川的生日礼物，从床头柜里摸出了出3来，小心翼翼的帮他带上，尺寸刚好。

//

楼下仙道的父亲灭了今晚最后一只烟，笑着对抱着ipad追剧的太太说

“你儿子终于消停了。”

“那也是你儿子。”

“可以睡觉了。”

“明天早点起来出门锻炼，这样小枫才有时间回家。”

“……现在半夜三点半了…你要让我几点起床？”

“你不是平时都是八点起来晨练的吗？明天一切照旧。”

“………~”

“我会陪你的，然后我们明天找个地方去吧，万一小枫睡晚了，他们今晚可是累的够呛。”

“您就不关心一下您年过半百的丈夫的睡眠健康问题吗？”

“我就是医生，偶尔熬个夜死不了。”

“哦。”

“嗯我定了闹钟。”

“昨天路过的酒店不错，不如我们明天早点起来去那里吧。”

“去早餐吗？”

“开个房间安抚一下你丈夫因为睡眠不足过度脆弱的神经。”

“你！！！”

“就这么决定了，晚安仙道太太。”

End


End file.
